


Peas of a Pod

by phendrifts



Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [6]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, THEY DESERVE IT, maybe one day i'll write something longer about these three, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: Dickson teaches Dunban and Mumkhar, two upstart colony soldiers, how to wield a real weapon. (Day 6 - Danger)
Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	Peas of a Pod

“Aye, what’ve you lot gone and done now?” Dickson stared down at the two teenagers standing in front of him. 

“S-sorry, sir. We were sneaking around Gaur Plain a little earlier, and--” The first boy hung his head in shame. “We got our stuff swiped by some Tirkin.” 

“It was my idea.” The second boy chimed in. “We tried to fight them, but they were up too close. Our bayonet rifles were ineffective.” 

Dickson stared at the two for a second, and then laughed. “Ya ain’t gonna get past much of anything with a couple of bayonet rifles, I’ll tell you that much. No wonder the both of ya got washed by a couple o’ Tirkin.” 

“Please, Dickson! You need to help us get our stuff back!” The first boy pleaded. 

The blond merely waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t be so hasty, Mumkhar. You won’t get anywhere in life by begging. What you boys need  _ first _ is some training with a real weapon.”

The two boys exchanged looks as the man turned and kneeled to rummage through his supplies. “Bayonet rifles...” Dickson muttered. “The colony defense force is regressing.”

He turned and threw two long wrapped objects at each of the boy. “‘Ere, take these. Someone’s gotta teach you boys how to swordfight.” 

The boy named Mumkhar looked down at the object in his hands with awe. “So you mean this is a real sword?!”

“For training. Don’t you dare unsheath that thing!” Dickson ordered. “Especially you, Dunban. I know you think you can just charge in there brazenly, but you’ll get sent back to the colony with your tail in between your legs. The Tirkin’ll make a mockery of you if you aren’t careful with it.  _ Again.” _

“I know how to use a sword!” Dunban huffed. “I’ve seen you use your gunblade before. What’s there to teach us?” 

“Exactly that, stupid kid. A weapon is only as powerful as the person who wields it.” Dickson shook his head with a deep sigh. “And I’ll make sure you boys know the basics before you go rushing into that den alone.” 

“What, you won’t come with us? Scared of a few birds, old man?” Dunban grinned. 

“Hah! You talk a big game for someone who couldn’t fend themselves against those birds a few hours ago.” Dickson brought the gunblade off his back as he bent his knees in a guard stance. “If you can prove to me you you know how to use a sword, you won’t need my help. C’mon, why don’t you two try your luck?” 

Dunban nodded. “Are you ready, Mumkhar?” 

The first boy jumped back in shock, clutching his sword close to his chest. “W-what? Fight against Dickson? Are you crazy?! I just wanted to get our stuff back...” 

“And we’re not getting it back unless we can go through him, Mumkhar! Let’s do this!” The boy raised his weapon at their mentor. 

* * *

Many hours later, the two boys lay exhausted on the grass beneath them, out of breath. Dunban could still barely clutch the handle of his sheathed sword. 

“Dun...ban… I think that’s enough for today.” Mumkhar croaked. 

“I can… still… fight…” Dunban groaned. 

“That was pretty good for a bunch of defense force lackeys.” Dickson crouched over the two. “Good to know the colony ain’t raisin’ a bunch of wusses to fight our wars.” 

“Dickson, where did you learn how to fight with a blade?” Dunban turned over on his back, still heaving with exhaustion. “I’ve never seen someone so adept with a weapon…”

Dickson fell onto his back. “I taught myself. Not bad, eh?” 

“That’s incredible.” Mumkhar said, face still planted in the grass. 

“When you’ve seen the things I’ve seen in my lifetime, fighting becomes second nature. You boys are lucky to have someone like me to knock your heads around before you get sent out to the real world.” Dickson sighed. “The Mechon ain’t gonna kneel to a bunch of kids who get robbed by a bunch of Tirkins.” 

“If only we had a way to defeat them.” Dunban clenched his fists. “If what you say is true about the Monado, Dickson, then we have to wield it. It’s the only thing that could stand against the Mechon.” 

“Ya don’t gotta tell me.” Dickson lit a cigar. “I’m sure someday there’ll be someone to take on the responsibility. Nobody has the aptitude for it, I suppose.” 

“It’s gonna be me.” Mumkhar said, pushing himself off the ground. “I’ll take up the Monado and become a hero. I want… I want to avenge my colony.” 

The blond puffed smoke out of his cigar.. “If you boys think you can become heroes, you can try pickin’ up the Monado once we get back to the colony. I’ll warn you though, it could kill ya.” 

“If there’s even a slightest chance that we can wield it,” Dunban punched into his palm. “Then I want to try. We have to protect the colony at all costs. I have to protect my sister.” 

Mumkhar nodded. “I want to try, too.” 

“You got some good hearts in ya, boys. Dunno if I can say much about the brains in your heads, though.” Dickson laughed. “I’m only in the defence force for the feeling of tearing through Mechon hordes. It’s what keeps me alive.” 

“Oh, come on.” Mumkhar rolled his eyes. “You’ve really got nothing to fight for?” 

The hand holding his cigar fell to the side as he coughed dark smoke, waving his hand in front of his face. “You’ve seen the things I have, and to keep fighting  _ is _ the only thing to fight for.”


End file.
